Chrysanthème
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Un homme arrive devant une tombe et se met à nu devant elle… En espérant que sa prière soit entendue.


Titre : Chrysanthème

Titre : Chrysanthème.

Auteur : Keyko-san.

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : Ben… Je dirais bien qu'ils sont à moi mais vous n'allez pas me croire alors… Puis je n'aurais aucun intérêt à le faire…

Résumé : Un homme arrive devant une tombe et se met à nu devant elle… En espérant que sa prière soit entendue.

Genre : Drame, tragédie, romance.

Paring : Surprise… Enfin disons plutôt un suspens à la con

Rating : K+

Note : Chrysanthème… C'est le mot de ma chère Amandine Donc cette histoire est pour elle ! (Elle a également choisi le couple.)

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Chrysanthème.**_

Il regarda la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main. Les pétales allant du rose clair au fuchsia entouraient le cœur de la fleur. Une Chrysanthème. Comme chaque année, il venait en apporter une. Il marcha un petit temps, la plupart des gens se retournaient à son passage. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'air fin. Il avait les cheveux long et noirs tels les plumes d'un corbeau qui encadraient un visage froid et austère, aux traits durs. Des yeux noirs qui semblaient dénués de toute émotion tel que la joie et l'amour, transperçaient les passants qui se sentaient soudainement mal à l'aise. Il était habillé entièrement de couleur sombre. Et tout ce tableau de la personne froide et mystérieuse, sûrement pas très commode était couronné par cette innocente petite fleur rose qu'il tenait précautionneusement dans sa main. Il arriva enfin là où il voulait. Il regarda un instant la suite de tombe. Bien que le soleil était de mise, cet endroit était sombre. Il y avait une atmosphère malsaine. L'homme sourit légèrement, simplement le coin de ses lèvres qui se rehaussait imperceptiblement. Une atmosphère malsaine ? Ce n'était sûrement dû qu'à son imagination… Après tout, il allait entrer dans un cimetière. Il resta encore un instant immobile avant de pénétrer dans l'endroit. Il alla directement à l'endroit où il avait versé tant de larmes, tant prié et tant souffert. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur pour y être venu tant de fois. Il regarda la tombe. A côté de celle qu'il voulait un nom lui fit pousser un rictus de haine pure. Qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme qui avait ravi sa jolie fleur.

« James Potter, je te hais ! Dit lentement Severus. »

Il se tourna alors vers la tombe qu'il chérissait et posa la fleur dessus. Il eut un sourire désabusé et il sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette femme était la seule personne pour laquelle il pleurait.

« Lily… Je t'aime… Tu as été la seule femme dans ma vie, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé. Dit-il la voix brisée. »

Il passa une main sur la pierre froide.

« A cause de mon erreur… J'ai été si stupide ! Je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre le Lord Noir… J'aurais dû… »

Il tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de son poing. Le visage ravagé par la douleur qui lui tordait le cœur.

« Ma Lily… Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière… Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire… »

Il passa une main rageuse sur ses joues pour les essuyer.

« Harry… C'est un homme maintenant… Il aurait eut besoin de toi… Besoin de sa mère ! Tu lui manques autant qu'à moi… Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui montrer tout ce que je ressens en sa présence… La haine d'être le fils de la personne que j'aime et de celle que je déteste. Le désir de la protéger et celui qu'il soit heureux. En ces yeux je reconnais les tiens… Ils brillent du même éclat… »

Il resta un instant en silence, il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se leva et resta un instant immobile à admirer la fleur et la tombe… Puis le nom inscrit : _Lily Potter_. Il prononça alors un _« à l'année prochaine »_ amer et se retourna et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Son visage à nouveau fermé et froid, seul ses yeux rouges pouvaient témoignés des récents évènements. Il s'en alla de l'endroit qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Le jardinier du cimetière le regarda avec un sourire triste et murmura de manière à ce que seule les tombes l'entendent :

« Pauvre homme… Je le vois chaque année… Il n'arrivera jamais à faire le deuil ? »

Il regarda le ciel avec un sourire sombre.

« Il devait vous aimer de tout son cœur… Qui que vous soyez ! »

Et après ses paroles, il recommença à tailler les haies. En pensant à cet homme sombre qui chaque année venait pleurer sa belle.

Et personne ne la vit, une femme assise sur une tombe qui caressait doucement le chrysanthème et le jardinier fut certain d'entendre, même si il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer vu le vent qui agitait les feuilles des arbres, une voix pleine de tristesse dire :

_« Tu es mon meilleur ami… »_

_Fin._

Keyko-san : J'espère que c'est ce que tu attendais ma chérie ! Je me suis appliquée !

Je t'aime !

Et sinon… Si vous avez aimé, pas aimé… Review's ?


End file.
